


Shippo's Mushroom Magic

by PaperFox19



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Brain Break, Humiliation, Hyperinflation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Stealing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: While in the hot spring Inuyasha makes fun of Shippo’s size so the little fox demon gets some payback.
Relationships: InuYasha/Shippou (InuYasha)
Kudos: 31





	Shippo's Mushroom Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Shippo’s Mushroom Magic

While in the hot spring Inuyasha makes fun of Shippo’s size so the little fox demon gets some payback.

-x-

Fox demons were very unique, no matter their age their bodies do not age as other demons do. This explains why Shippo while being hundreds of years old did not age.

You see their bodies are but vessels for the magic power inside them. The more magic power they obtain the older they appear. While it took some time Shippo did increase his magical power.

He now had the body of a teenager. Long furry legs, fluffy tail, big fox paw feet, a set of big furry balls, his sheath had his cock mostly hidden minus the two inches that stuck out. He was human in shape, and cut. He had fine toned abs and nice pecs along with perky nipples. He had grown taller, about chest high to Inuyasha.

The fox demon stripped off his clothes and went to soak in the nearby hot spring. He sighed in bliss, as the warm water felt good on his aching pads. He let his feet soak a minute before getting into the water.

He moaned as the warm water caressed his body. As evident his 5 inch cock slipped from his sheath. He washed his cock and balls and basket in the warmth. It was a nice night, he felt he could really relax.

Well it didn’t last long as Inuyasha showed up. “Hey there runt. Looks like you are still just a kid, getting turned on by a hot spring.” Inuyasha walked stark naked towards the spring. As always he was fit, firm pecs and rock hard abs, perky pink nipples, thick mane of pubes, long cock and big balls.

Shippo gasped and covered his crotch. Inuyasha laughed at him. “What’s the use of hiding that tiny thing. If you were big like me you’d flaunt it.” He gyrated his hips making his long dick swing.

“Shut up I’m still growing.” his cheeks were red.

“Grow all you want you’ll never be as big as me.” Inuyasha was 11 inches long and held considerable girth. Shippo growled.

“I bet I’ll be even bigger!” Inuyasha laughed.

“A runt like you bigger than me?” he laughed and laughed, making Shippo shake in anger. “Never gonna happen. You are just gonna be a tiny dicked runt all your life. You should wait for a big dicked alpha like me to show you what a tiny dicked beta like you is good for.”

Shippo snapped. “Big dicked alpha huh?” he snapped his fingers and in a puff of smoke a pink and blue mushroom appeared. “I’ll show you!” the mushroom flowed and he launched his spell.

The mushroom cap glowed and he fired a beam. It hit Inuyasha and zap, energy ripped through him. “What the he’ll did you do to me?” his body was tingling all over.

Inuyasha growled as Shippo smirked. He looked ready to pounce on the small fox demon. Shippo grabbed his own cock and began stroking himself. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, moaning as his cock hardened.

The dog half demon groaned, it felt like his cock was being stroked. It pulsed as the invisible touch worked him to full arousal. “Let’s see how much of an alpha you are.” Shippo pumped his cock faster watching Inuyasha blush and moan.

The larger cock was twitching and oozing pre already. Every time Inuyasha tried to take a step towards the fox demon, Shippo would rub his thumb over his cock head. Inuyasha was brought to his knees, pleasure making them go weak.

Shippo’s smirk grew as Inuyasha panted and moaned like a bitch in heat. It seemed that Inuyasha’s size left him sensitive, a weakness from his human half no doubt as most full demons can handle their macro sized manhoods.

He was twitching like crazy, pre cum spilled from the tip like a low fountain coating his entire length, while Shippo barely had a few drops leaking out.

Inuyasha was gonna cum he knew it, he could already feel his balls tightening, and his toes curled. In a last ditch effort to keep himself from cumming he grabbed his penis with both hands and squeezed. This backfired of course as his hips bucked in orgasmic release. Thick ropes of hot jizz flew from the tip and painted the grass before him.

“Well look at that, it looks like you can’t handle a little stimulation. Face it Inuyasha you were born with a dick to big for you to handle and it’s time we fixed that.” he twirled the mushroom between his fingers and cast another spell.

Inuyasha was still riding the high of his climax. His cock was hit by Shippo’s spell. He gasped as His cock lurched back to life. “Ahh what…did you do…?”

His cock pulsed and shrank an inch. Inuyasha gasped and his cock pulsed again and shrank another inch. Inuyasha watched in terror as his dick shrank, he was so focused on his own shrinking size he failed to notice as each inch he lost Shippo gained.

Soon Inuyasha was 5 inches and Shippo was 11, the tables had turned but it wasn’t over yet. His penis continued to shrink, and as it did Inuyasha felt a pooling heat in his ass, with each new inch he lost His insides got hotter.

Inuyasha whimpered as the last of his cock slipped away leaving him with a 1 incher. The tiny cock twitched and Inuyasha closed his eyes in disbelief. It was cute, his once massive dick was now a cute little dick clit. “Shippo!” he opened his eyes to glare at the younger male, but upon looking at him his eyes widened.

“What’s wrong Inuyasha? See something you like?” Shippo was sporting a massive 15 inch long dick, and thanks to his demon blood he retained his endurance. So now he had a big cock with the power to wield it.

“Wow!” Inuyasha couldn’t deny it. Shippo’s cock looked amazing, way better than his was. His tiny penis twitched and leaked pre at the sight of it.

Shippo wagged his cock, letting his manly aroma waft through the air. Inuyasha caught his scent and moaned, a trickle of drool running down his chin. The fox demon walked over to him, his big penis bobbing as he did so.

Inuyasha’s eyes followed its every movement. Finally it was before him mere inches away, he could almost taste it. He stuck his tongue out and began to close the gap between them. There was a drop of pre he just had to taste.

Shippo watched the scene with a smirk on his lips. Inuyasha tasted his pre and moaned at the taste. “Worship my cock Inuyasha get it nice and wet and I may just give it to you.”

Inuyasha felt a jolt of pleasure race through him. His body ached in anticipation. This cock before him was greater than his own, and he had this burning need to have it.

Like a dog after a bone Inuyasha began to lick the mighty shaft. He sniffed and licked, every taste and smell turned to hot pleasure and rushed right down to his dick. The tiny tool twitching with joy.

Shippo sighed in pleasure, Inuyasha was bathing his dick with his long, wet tongue. He was going to town not leaving an inch left unlicked.

Inuyasha groaned, his instincts were betraying him. His hand found its way back and began fingering his tight hole. One finger quickly became two and Inuyasha finger fucked himself all while licking the huge penis.

“I’ll give you one last chance Inuyasha to prove you’re an alpha. Suck my dick and bring me to climax, and I’ll restore your cock to you.” the offer was tempting, and while his instincts told him to accept his fate, his human pride believed they could do it.

Inuyasha wrapped his lips around the head, and began to suck. His tongue swirled around the head, tasting his essence. A shudder raced through him. His fingers rocked in and out of his ass, he couldn’t stop himself.

Shippo grinned, this was clearly Inuyasha’s first time sucking dick, but if he had his way the hanyo will be getting loads of practice.

Inuyasha ventured down, taking more of the fox demon’s massive length into his mouth. His tongue caressed the underside as he sucked.

Shippo moaned his approval, his hand coming to rest on Inuyasha’s head. His fingers massaged his scalp earning a lustful growl. “You like that?” Inuyasha just growled as he was pet. Shippo’s hands moved to Inuyasha’s ears. He rubbed the furry apendages and made the dog boy howl around his dick.

Inuyasha’s howls sent pleasing vibrations through his penis. He bobbed back and forth but so far could only take 6 inches down. “Come on Inuyasha unless you suck my whole cock there’s no way you’ll get me to fun.” golden eyes peered up at him. He looked so cute his mouth stuffed with cock. “Aww alright I’ll help you.”

Shippo held him by the ears, and with one thrust he buried his full dick down Inuyasha’s mouth and throat. He choked slightly, but his demon blood took over and he accepted the full thing. His eyes rolled up, Shippo’s musk filling his sense of smell.

“This is how you suck an alpha demon’s cock!”

Inuyasha could only moan. ‘Not like this…not like this!’ Shippo felt hot cum splash all over his feet. He looked and saw Inuyasha was cumming, thick ropes of cum launching from his tiny penis.

Shippo couldn’t help it, he laughed. “Some alpha haa, cumming from sucking my dick, haha you are all talk Inuyasha.” he pulled his still hard but now saliva covered dick back and began rocking his hips fucking Inuyasha’s mouth.

The dog demon moaned, Shippo’s dick sliding over his tongue as he entered and left his throat, his big furry balls slapping his chin. Much to the hanyo’s humiliation it was turning him on.

Inuyasha whined at the loss when Shippo removed his length from his mouth. The fox demon slapped his face with his wet cock. “I’ll let you decide I can either fuck your mouth till I cum and I’ll return your cock to you so you can spend the rest of your days as a beta with a useless decoration between your legs, or…” each word was accompanied by a slap from his manhood. “you can bend over and offer your ass to me, and become my bitch, living out your days with a tiny cock and a satisfied ass.”

The choice was simple right? Inuyasha turned around and stuck his ass in the air. With both hands he spread his cheeks exposing his tight virgin pucker. “Please…please make me yours.”

Shippo chuckled. “Good choice.” he slid his huge dick between Inuyasha’s ass cheeks. Inuyasha’s plump rear hugged his dick perfectly. Shippo rocked his hips, giving some friction to Inuyasha’s pucker.

“Ahh!” Inuyasha bucked back, his hands left his ass to claw at the ground. Shippo had enough teasing, the need to fun burning in his loins. He brought his dog demon spit, covered cock to kiss Inuyasha’s hole.

Heat radiated off it like a small flame. Shippo pushed in, and while he moaned Inuyasha howled. Shippo didn’t waste time, Inuyasha was half demon and had been playing with his ass for some time, that and dog demon saliva made the best lube.

Shippo filled the half demon’s ass with one thrust. “Ahh that’s nice.” he was balls deep inside the hanyo. His inner walls squeezing his dick.

Inuyasha lost it, he came shooting his seed all over the ground. His body spasmed like crazy.

Shippo groped his ass cheeks, digging his fingers into the plump flesh. “Man I knew this ass was made for dick.” he gave his ass a squeeze as he pulled back. Inuyasha whimpered as he was left empty, only the tip remained inside.

Shippo held off loving the way Inuyasha wiggled and writhed. Gold eyes looked back pleading. That did it, Shippo went to town, pounding away hard and fast. The area echoed with the sounds of skin striking skin. “Ahh ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!” Inuyasha’s tongue hung out and he drooled in bliss. Each thrust caused a variety of sensation. The friction; melting his insides, the slap of Shippo’s hips meeting his ass; made his ass cheeks jiggle and felt so good, Shippo’s furry balls slapped against Inuyasha’s; causing a jolt of pleasure to ripple through his crotch.

Inuyasha came with every new thrust. His tiny penis shooting cum out faster than his balls could make it. His big balls shrank a bit making them even more sensitive.

Shippo growled. ‘His ass is perfect, it tightens up when I pull back, practically sucking me, and then relaxes when I thrust in.’

Inuyasha could never go back to the way he was. He needed this, this domination, this fullness, this overwhelming pleasure. His body collapsed into the puddle of his own cum.

Shippo neared his climax. So with a growl, he pulled Inuyasha’s head back and bit his neck, pouring his demon energy in to make a mark. As he marked Inuyasha outside he came and marked his insides. Thick warm baby batter flooded the hanyo’s body.

Inuyasha’s stomach swelled, and his insides were still being filled. Shippo had no choice but to pull out his orgasm was just too powerful. As he pulled out semen filled the void left by his cock.

With a pop, Shippo’s dick left his ass and continued to spray his demon cum. Inuyasha’s legs, ass, back, arms and hair were drenched in seed. His front was covered in his own cum, the tiny cock twitching as he had nothing left to spill.

Inuyasha was rolled over and it seemed he passed out. “You need lots of training.”

When Inuyasha came to he was clean, and his belly was still fat with Shippo’s cum. He had something stuffed up his ass keeping all his cum inside. A few things were clear, he had been marked by Shippo, he smelled of sex, it turned him on, he had been dominated and he liked it, he had been bred and he loved it, he was Shippo’s beta and he loved him.

He blushed and rubbed his swollen belly. “Finally awake?” he turned his head and saw Shippo, 10 inches of his huge dick was hanging out of his sheath. Inuyasha crawled to his alpha and nuzzled his big furry balls. “Looks like someone is in a better mood.”

“Forgive me for insulting you alpha.” he looked up and looked so damn cute.

“You are forgiven,” he pay his head and gave him a scratch behind the ears. Inuyasha’s tiny dick twitched happily. “Now let’s go, we wasted a lot of time while you were out and you need to train harder.”

“Yes!” Inuyasha never wore clothes again, he loved showing off his tiny dick. His belly was usually swollen with Shippo’s seed, he couldn’t get pregnant but hey the hanyo could dream. His ass was stuffed with the mushroom. He even shaved his pubes to show his loyalty and devotion to Shippo.

Things carried on and Inuyasha was never happier. Even when Kouga showed up and insulted his size Shippo had A little mushroom magic with Kouga’s name on it.

-x-

Shippo fucked Inuyasha with his monster 15 inches, while Inuyasha fucked Kouga with his newly made 10 incher the wolf demon’s stiff one incher spewed rope after rope of cum. After the orgy Inuyasha gave up his size to Shippo dropping him back down to 1 incher while Shippo wielded a mighty 24 incher. Using his magic he could boost his cock whenever he wanted to put their little omega wolf in his place.

Now his new macro size did leave him with some sensitivity. Even among demons a cock greater than 20 inches was rare. Even Inuyasha being a half demon couldn’t take that monster without suffering permanent damage. Kouga could take it but he wouldn’t be walking for a week.

So Shippo had a better idea instead of using it to fuck he laid back and watched as the two made out with his dick. They took turns kidding and licking the head, while rubbing their bodies against his mighty shaft. Their pacs, abs, smooth crotches, tiny tools and balls rubbed against his girth, until Shippo came and showered them in semen.

Their cocks may shrink and swap but their love for each other will never diminish.

End


End file.
